In recent years, it is examined to cope with an inexpensive low-power terminal configured to perform only communication of a small amount of data in a cellular network (NPL 1). Such a terminal is considered to be used to, for example, acquire some observation data concerning a natural phenomenon or monitor the state of some device. Since such a terminal does not always exist in a range a human normally enters, the coverage of a normal cellular network is sometimes unable to cope with the terminal.
In NPL 1, extending the coverage to prepare for such a case is examined. For example, the coverage can be extended by causing a transmitter to repetitively transmit the same signal. In this case, even in a case where a receiver could not succeed in receiving the signal transmitted only once (that is, even if the contents of the signal cannot be acquired by demodulation or the like), it can succeed in the reception because of a gain by the repetition. Hence, a terminal that exists in a range where communication is originally impossible can communicate with a base station.